Whispers In The Dark
by SafiraMajika
Summary: The arrival of two mysterious women in Prague puts Chupa and Priest, among others, on their guard.
1. The Arrival

**Notes:** _I do not own any of the Blade or Blade 2 characters. They are the property of New Line Cinema. All original characters belong to me. This story is in Alternate Universe format._

**Whispers In The Dark**

_The cold sheets of rain that fell on the streets of Prague could disguise almost anything. What it couldn't disguise was the odd ripple of power that seemed to fill the night air. Mortal and vampire alike could feel it. To a mortal, it was as if electricity was tickling along their skin. But to a vampire, it was a much more ominous feeling. To them, it felt like a faint ray of sunlight lightly touching them. More than one nightwalker shuddered as the power passed over them. They might not have felt that way if they could have seen its source._

The two cloaked figures strolled slowly down the dark street, their voices lowered as they spoke. The taller of the two was covered in a midnight blue hooded cloak embroidered with unusual symbols. The other wore a Kerry green cloak with no hood. Anyone looking at them likely would not notice them. And that was precisely how they wanted it. But there was a slight problem.

"Tone it down, Rayn. Every blood drinker in Prague probably feels you," a slender young woman instructed her companion. "Sorry, but I'm nervous. We shouldn't be here, Emma. It's too dangerous," Rayn murmured, glancing nervously along the street. "We can take care of ourselves. Don't worry so much," Emma replied, resting a gloved hand on Rayn's shoulder. Rayn's green eyes widened in disbelief. "They're faster than us. How can I not worry?" Emma smiled slightly. "Time is irrelevant to us when it needs to be. Maybe I should have brought 'Rissa with me instead. I don't think you're ready for this kind of task, kiddo," she sighed, leaning against a battered looking lightpost. "Yes, I am ready. And we both know that 'Rissa thinks with her hormones. Isn't that why the Mother hasn't allowed her to go with you for nearly a year?" Rayn stood in front of Emma, her hands on her hips. A soft giggle escaped Emma. "Yes, that's why the Mother keeps her close. And how do you know about that? It's supposed to be a secret," she asked curiously, one delicate eyebrow raised. This time, it was Rayn who giggled. "Everyone knows about 'Rissa's last outing. It's practically a case study in what**not** to do when you're sent on a task by the Mother." Emma shook her head, still giggling. "That is too true. Maybe she'll learn something from it." Rayn rolled her eyes. "This is 'Rissa we're talking about, remember?" "I know."

"C'mon, Rayn. Let's begin the task," Emma said, straightening up and moving away from the post. Rayn hurried after her. "So where do we start?" Rayn asked, "The Mother didn't tell me." "She wouldn't. But she did tell me." "So?" Emma looked at Rayn with serious pale violet eyes. "We start at the House of Pain." Rayn's pretty face crumpled. "That doesn't sound too good." "It probably isn't," was all Emma would say as they continued on their way.


	2. Into the Vampire's Den

_House Of Pain_

From their seats in the corner, Chupa and Priest had a clear view of the entrance. Priest smiled as a tall, curvaceous brunette slowly sashayed past the table. "Damn, there's another nice one! They're out in force tonight," he commented, lowering his sunglasses to watch her heart-shaped derriere as she walked away. Chupa glared at him. "I thought you preferred purebloods." Priest grinned broadly, displaying pearly fangs. "I do, but with such an abundance of delights before me, I may make an exception," he replied, his eyes twinkling. Chupa grinned suddenly and just shook his head.

A few moments later, a young man dressed in an outfit that looked to be made of wide leather strips rushed up to their table. Both vampires nodded at him. "How long have you two been here?" he gasped as he caught his breath. Priest raised an eyebrow. "Since nightfall, Stefan. Why? What's going on?" he asked, leaning forward on the table. Stefan glanced at Chupa who grinned humorlessly and pointed to an empty chair. "I'm not sure, but I didn't feel safe until I got here. There's something strange on the streets tonight. You can feel it in the air," he tried to explain after sitting down. "Strange how? You're not making sense, Stefan," Chupa growled, rolling his eyes at Priest. Stefan was quiet for a moment and then answered. "Whatever it is, it leaves you feeling like you're going to burn. You know, like you got splashed with UV. Ilinka wouldn't even leave the apartment and you know that very little fazes her." Priest gave him a surprised look. "Ilinka was spooked? I'd have to see that to believe it," he said, pushing his sunglasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "Besides, that looks like Ilinka coming up behind you," Chupa retorted, rapidly growing tired of Stefan's dramatics.

Stefan turned and saw an extremely pale Ilinka hurrying toward him. He rose to his feet as she got closer. Her white skin stood out against her blood black hair and her wide blue eyes looked almost fearful. When she got to him, she clutched his arms. "I saw them, Stefan. They're coming this way!" she exclaimed, visibly shaken. "Saw who, Ilinka?" Priest asked her, wondering what could have frightened her so much. She wasn't the sort to act this way. Ilinka turned bright eyes toward him. "They look human, but they can't be. The scent of their blood is all wrong and they give off a feeling of power that unnerves me," she told him, sliding an arm around Stefan's waist. "What do they look like?" Chupa demanded as he realized that she was serious. "One was hooded and the other looks like a young girl. But no child could radiate the power that she did. The hooded one I cannot describe. I could only see her cloak. The young one wears a green cloak. She has auburn hair and her eyes glow green through the darkness. There is something terrible to them. I'm sure of it," she said, a visible shudder running through her.

For a moment, Chupa wondered if maybe Ilinka hadn't gotten some bad blood. He changed his mind as he felt something ripple through the air. Whatever it was, it made the hair on his arms stand up. "I feel it, too," Priest said quietly as he rose to his feet. He wasn't the only one. Vampires all over the club were staring around the cavernous room, eyes wide and teeth bared. Then suddenly, the music stopped. The two that Ilinka had described had to be inside of the building.

_The doorway to the main club area_

Emma's gloved hand passed in front of the vampire guard's eyes. "Let us pass," she murmured, her voice shimmering through the air. Without a word, the vampire moved aside and the huge steel door slid open. "You see? That was painless, Rayn," she said softly, nodding toward the surprisingly quiet dance floor. "For now, you mean," Rayn muttered, following as Emma swept through the crowd of vampires.

They parted as she moved among them, teeth bared and hissing malevolently. "What does this place have to do with our task, Emma?" Rayn whispered urgently, sticking close to the older woman. Emma did not reply. She continued moving through the throng towards a corner. When she came to a stop, so did Rayn. Reaching up, Emma lifted her hood away from her face and head. With a slight smile, she finally answered Rayn's question. "This place has everything to do with it, kid." "But why?" Rayn demanded in a low voice, suddenly very aware of the red-haired vampire staring at her. Emma pointed first at the redhead and then the muscular vampire standing next to him. "Because they are the task," she replied and then lowered her arm. Rayn's eyes widened. Emma smiled. "And she gave us a real bitch this time."


	3. Introductions Are Made

Chupa glared at the women standing in front of him. He understood what Ilinka meant about their blood. The scent of it almost burned his nose. It was as if it were toxic.

"Taken by force, it is quite toxic to you, Chupa," a voice whispered in his mind. His eyes widened and he looked at the taller of the two. "What the fuck are you?" he growled, his eyes glowing in anger. She smiled at him. "I am something you have never seen before and may never see again. But that is neither here nor there," she answered, her voice soft and calm. That surprised him. She showed no fear, if she even felt any. The little one was terrified though. He could smell that from across the room.

Priest looked back and forth between the woman and Chupa.

"What the hell's going on?" he demanded angrily. Rayn slightly raised her hand. "We mean you no harm, Priest," she murmured, taking a deep breath and looking into his eyes. He stared at her and wondered, "How does she know my name?" A moment later, he got an answer. In his head, her voice came softly. "I know many things about you. It was required of me so that I may complete my part of the task. If nothing else, I always do what is required of me."

Without warning, Ilinka flew at Rayn, hands curved into claws. Rayn simply sidestepped her, never taking her eyes off of Priest. The slender vampire practically slid across the floor before striking a low wall. She screamed as she rose to her feet and rushed at the young woman once more.

_"Behind you, Rayn,"_ Emma warned telepathically. Rayn's eyes closed and she turned. Her eyes flashed open, the vivid green now a pale ice blue. "Cold," she said, raising one arm and swinging her hand toward Ilinka. The vampire stopped in midair and felt to the floor, shivering uncontrollably.

Stefan ran to her and tried to pick her up, but dropped her abruptly. "What did you do to her?" he roared, his eyes shining in the strobe lights. "I simply prevented her from attempting to kill me," Rayn answered, lowering her arm. "She's freezing!" She shook her head. "She is merely cold. It lasts no longer than three minutes. There is no harm done to her." With that, Rayn turned back to Priest, who was stunned to see her eyes bleed slowly back to their natural green.

Chupa and Emma ignored what had just happened. Their eyes were locked and Emma never blinked. "You didn't answer my question," Chupa said, his blue eyes darkening. "I believe that I did. Or did you ask another of me?" Emma responded with a smile. "How can you be something I've never seen before? Or will I get bullshit in response to that, too?" A low, musical laugh bubbled up out of her. "You prefer plain speech. That is good. You have never seen any like us because we do not wish you to see us. We exist side by side with blood drinkers, yet we remain unseen," she explained, moving around Priest and taking his seat. "You still haven't told me what you are. And you are rapidly pissing me off, lady," he ground out, his face hard.

Emma gestured to the chair he'd occupied when they had arrived. "We have no real name, but we refer to ourselves as elemental regeneratives. I am Emma and she is Rayn. I know that this tells you little and I beg your forgiveness for that. Neither Rayn nor I have any wish to anger you," she told him after he'd sat down. He simply looked at her, his nostrils flared. A smile crept across her full lips. "Rayn, shield yourself," she instructed, glancing at her companion who still stood looking at Priest. The barest nod of her head was the only response she got. Chupa noticed the change immediately. "Thanks. It was getting a little too strong," he said, visibly relaxing a little. Emma inclined her head. "You are quite welcome, Chupa."

A moment later, Priest inhaled cautiously. "It doesn't burn anymore. Why?" he asked Rayn curiously. She smiled brightly. "We can shield the source of our power so that it is undetectable. In doing so, we cover the rather noxious scent of our blood," she explained, walking around him and standing behind Emma. Priest moved to stand behind Chupa and the four of them stared at each other for a very long moment.

Chupa finally spoke. "So why are you here and what does it have to do with us?" Behind him, Priest nodded, lowering his sunglasses to look directly into Rayn's eyes. Emma smiled slightly. "We were sent by the Mother to perform a task and you are the task." "What kind of task?" Rayn's eyes dropped to Chupa's face. "To test your worthiness of a great gift," she replied, one hand resting on Emma's shoulder.


	4. Questions & Answers

Priest's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What kind of gift?" he asked. "And who the fuck is it from?" Chupa finished, not sure whether or not to believe Emma and Rayn. Emma smiled at both of them.

"The Mother has graciously offered to bestow a great gift on both of you should you prove to be worthy of it," she told them, her pale eyes glowing. "We caught the great gift part already. What's the gift and who in the hell is the Mother?" Chupa growled, rapidly losing patience. He watched as Rayn leaned down and whispered in Emma's ear. After a moment, Emma nodded. She looked back at Chupa and answered, "This is not the place to discuss this and there is not enough time remaining in this night to explain." From inside her cloak, she pulled out a card and slid it across the table. "Come to this address at nightfall and we will explain then," she said, rising from the table and turning away from them.

As she and Rayn walked away, Priest called out, "How do we know this isn't a load of cobbler's?" Rayn turned back long enough to wink at him and say, "There's only one way to find out, isn't there, Priest?" Without another word, both women walked away and out of the House of Pain.

Once they were gone, Priest took his seat again and looked at Chupa, who was turning the card over in his fingers. "What do you think?" he asked, lowering his sunglasses. Chupa shrugged. "It might be a trick or it might not be. Either way, I'm going to pay the ladies a visit," he replied, tucking the card in his pocket. Priest snorted. "Then I'm going as well. You're not walking into that mess alone," he told his friend.

A ghost of a smile crept over Chupa's face. "They're pretty, aren't they?" Priest stared at him. "Which head are you thinking with? They're dangerous," he exclaimed, shaking his head slightly. "I know that. I'm just saying that they're pretty." The redhead suddenly smiled. "Yeah, they are. Especially that Rayn. She's more than a bit of all right," he laughed, thinking that it would be nice to see what was under her cloak. Oddly enough, Chupa was wondering what lay under Emma's. "Let's get out of here. Dawn's in less than an hour," he finally said, rising to his feet. "Good idea. Besides, I'm suddenly very tired," Priest agreed, following Chupa across the still-crowded dance floor and out of the club.

_On the street_

Rayn visibly relaxed once they were outside. "I hate that place," she murmured, delicately shuddering. Emma laughed softly. "You did very well, Rayn. Good control of the air, too. You're better at it than 'Rissa." Rayn grinned broadly. "I'll take that as a compliment. Hey, do you really think it's a good idea to have them come to our sanctuary? The Mother's going to be pissed if she finds out," she reminded, not wanting to think about the Mother right then. "She won't say anything. As a matter of fact, it was her idea to have them come there," Emma told her, lifting her hood back up over her head. "Huh? Why would she do that?" "We'll be in a place of power. Neither Chupa nor Priest can cause us harm there. Anywhere else and we'd be easy prey," she explained, quickening the pace. "Ahhh, this is strategy, right?" Emma's musical laugh tinkled in the air. "Exactly. Now let's go. It's almost dawn." Rayn nodded and pulled up her own hood. As they made their way down the street to their sanctuary, they didn't know that they were being watched.

_Chupa's haven_

He closed the door behind him and stripped off his shirt. By nature, he was both suspicious of and curious about the two women. They were beautiful and powerful, if Rayn's display was any indication. But they both looked so fragile as if a strong wind would blow them away.

After undressing, he slid between burgundy silk sheets and closed his eyes. The last thing he saw in his mind was pale violet eyes and a beautiful smile. The last thought he had before sleep claimed him was whether or not Emma was as soft as she spoke.

_Nightfall in Emma's chamber_

Emma smiled into her pillow as she felt Chupa's presence. Her smile faded when she realized what else she felt. A ripple of heat began to spread through her as his scent filled her chamber. _"Dear Mother,"_ she thought wildly, "_don't let me be attracted to him. I can't be."_ She smiled again as Rayn telepathically giggled, _"They're heeeere."_ In the same manner, she answered, _"I know. Bring Priest with you. And no monkey business, Rayn."_ A soft giggle was all the reply she got. "Good eve to you, Chupa," she said politely as she turned over and sat up, the blankets falling away from her.

Chupa stared. "You were awake?" She shook her head. "Not until you walked into the room. You have a very strong presence," she explained, throwing back the blankets and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. He was leaning against one of the bedposts, large arms crossed over a muscular chest. Heat fired through her again and she fought the shiver that ran through her. They stared at each other wordlessly until the door opened and Rayn walked in, followed by a grinning Priest.

"Well, we're here. So how about explaining why you're here?" Chupa demanded, barely looking at Rayn. "Ah yes, our task. I did say that we would explain," Emma said, slipping off of the bed and putting on a long silk robe. "Yes, you did. Now explain. Please," Priest said after taking a chair by the fire. Rayn curled up on one end of the sofa and looked at Emma. "You'll get your explanation. Please, Chupa, sit and be comfortable. This is not a short story," Emma suggested, taking a seat in one of the chairs opposite Priest. With a dark look, he sat down directly across from her.

Taking a deep breath, Emma began. "Many years ago, a blood drinker came to the Mother and asked a boon of Her, a cure for her ungodly thirst. Sadly, the Mother could not grant it. There is no cure for the thirst, at least for a pureblood. However, there was a method to lessen the thirst, to make it an almost negligible part of life. This method does not end vampirism. It simply changes it, makes it bearable. This is the gift that the Mother would bestow if you are worthy of it." She glanced at Rayn and nodded. "Simply put, you would be more like us than a vampire," Rayn explained, smiling.

"What does this have to do with us?" Chupa asked, genuinely curious now. Emma's lips parted as she smiled and both vampires gasped as pearly fangs were revealed. "The blood drinker was my mother. The Mother gave her the gift and by blood, it passed to me. I do not have the thirst, but I have all of your strengths and few of your weaknesses."

Priest stared at Emma and then looked at Rayn. She held up her hands. "Don't look at me. I'm just a normal elemental regenerative," she laughed softly, watching Chupa stare at Emma. "Damn," Priest muttered, looking at Chupa.

Emma leaned forward and laid one slender hand on Chupa's hard-muscled thigh. "Tell me, Chupa. Have you ever stood in the sun? I have and it is glorious."


	5. Trouble

_Outside the sanctuary_

Cat-like yellowish green eyes stared at the window on the second floor. They were in there. The blood drinkers and the strange ones. The emaciated vampire wasn't concerned with the blood drinkers, though. Her thoughts were on the tall woman. The woman was the key that the vampire had been searching for. And now, here she was.

"Now," she whispered sibilantly, "Kasha gets her wish. Kasha gets what Jirina stole from her. And her little one will grant Kasha's wish." The vampire licked her lips and smiled. Once the two blood drinkers left, she would make the tall woman right her mother's wrong.

_Inside_

The muscles in Chupa's thigh jumped at the feel of Emma's hand. "I'm a pureblood so obviously I've never stood in the sun," he replied quietly. "Just think of what it would be like never to fear the light again. That's what you're being offered, you and Priest. All you have to do is prove that you are worthy of it." Priest spoke up. "You've said that more than once. How do we prove we're worthy?" he asked, more curious now than he was before. Rayn answered him. "You must resist temptation whenever it is put before you. If you can resist the greatest temptation, you will be deemed worthy and you will receive this gift."

Finally taking his eyes off of Emma, Chupa asked, "How can we both receive this 'gift' if Emma's the only one who has it?" Rayn laughed softly. "She will pass the gift to me and I will give it to Priest." Priest grinned broadly, showing his fangs. "You can give it to me any time you like, little girl," he teased, winking at her. She gave him a half-smile. "What a tempting thought, blood drinker," she told him, watching his smile fade slightly at her words. "Bloody hell," he whispered, "You've been testing us since you walked into the House of Pain." Emma smiled. "What was your first clue, Red?" Chupa glared at her. "Coming here was part of the test too," he commented, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "There is great temptation in finding a lone woman asleep in her bed with no one to protect her. You both did well." Chupa's blue eyes seemed to bleed to red. "You bitch!" he shouted, rising to his feet. He reached forward with one hand as if to grab her but he stopped abruptly. A moment later, he started to choke and clutched at his throat as he fell to his knees. "Never take that tone with me, blood drinker! I need not even move to end your existence. Trifle with me and you will know a pain far worse than a few moments in sunlight," Emma hissed, her eyes completely colorless.

"Emma, stop! You'll kill him," Rayn cried, jumping up and grabbing her companion's arm. Emma seemed to ignore her as Chupa's face reddened and then began to pale. "Stop it," Priest shouted, moving out of his chair and towards Emma. Rayn pushed him back down into it. "Forgive me, my friend," Rayn murmured, closing her eyes. "Burn," she whispered, her eyes filled with green flames as they opened. A wild shriek of pain erupted from Emma and she fell to the floor, her body convulsing. Chupa gasped and then took a deep breath to fill his burning lungs. "What did you do to her?" he finally asked, watching as Emma writhed in pain. "I lit her up. I'm sorry for what she did to you, Chupa. It was uncalled for and I don't know why she did it. Emma never does things like that," Rayn told him, her green eyes sad. He looked up at her. "Will she be all right?" Rayn nodded. "She'll be very upset with me, but I think she'll understand. Please don't be angry. We must follow the Mother's wishes or we're punished. Sometimes, Her wishes are hard to understand and we are at a loss to interpret them. Please understand," she said, giving him a pleading look. He hesitated and then nodded. "She tries it again and I will find a way to hurt her."

Priest rose from his chair. "I'm leaving. If you want to talk, you know where to find me, Rayn," he said, stalking to the door and opening it. "You comin', Chupa?" His friend nodded and rose to his feet. "Right behind you." They left, the door slamming shut behind them.

Rayn dropped to her knees and gently lifted Emma's head onto her lap. "Why would you do this, Emma? It's not like you," she murmured as she lightly stroked her companion's hair. Emma didn't reply and she hadn't expected her to do so. Right now, all Emma was capable of was trembling uncontrollably. And Rayn wished she could have done something else to prevent Emma from hurting Chupa.

_Outside_

Kasha watched the blood drinkers leave. She cackled softly, hearing the scream of pain in her addled mind once more. It had been a beautiful sound. It was a sound she wanted desperately to hear again.

Jumping down from her perch, she swiftly crossed the deserted street and stopped in front of the door. She listened carefully, smiling when she heard no sounds. Her smile faded as she wondered if the blood drinkers had killed Jirina's little one. She hoped that they hadn't. She still wanted her wish.

Kasha pushed the door open and followed the corridor to an open door. Her fevered gaze fell on the young one cradling the tall woman. "The blood drinkers did Kasha a favor," she thought, "Now Jirina's little one must grant Kasha's wish. Kasha will drink from the young one if she doesn't." With incredible speed, she came up behind the girl and caught her around the throat. "Hush, hush," she crooned when the girl screamed, "Be good and Kasha will let you go. Wake up Jirina's little one." The girl's green eyes were wide with fear. "I-I can't. She has to come out of it on her own," she whispered, squeaking as Kasha's long, ragged fingernails dug into her throat. "Then you are no good to Kasha," the vampire hissed, flinging the girl away with astonishing strength. She watched as the girl's head struck the wall before the rest of her body.

Turning her attention to the tall woman, she growled, "Wake up now. Wake up and grant Kasha's wish. Give me what Jirina stole from me. Wake up, damn you." Getting no response, she began hitting the woman, breaking the skin more than once. "Jirina cheated Kasha and you will make it right," she shrieked, hitting the now-unconscious woman. Kasha heard a soft groan from behind her and turned to look. The young one was trying to move. She snarled and turned back to the woman. "If you will not give Kasha her wish, Kasha will take it," she hissed, leaning over and using her teeth to rip through the tender flesh of the woman's throat. Almost immediately, her mouth began to burn. Screaming in pain, she crawled toward the door and then made it to her feet. As she ran from the house, she knew that she had been tricked. She just needed to know who had done it.

Her head throbbing, Rayn crawled slowly toward Emma's still body. "Priest, Chupa, help. Emma, dear Mother-help us, Priest," she called out telepathically, hoping they could hear her. As she reached Emma, her strength gave out and she collapsed. Desperate, she called out once more. "Priest, I need you."


	6. A Rescue & A Revelation

_The streets of Prague_

Nearly three blocks away from Emma and Rayn's sanctuary, Priest suddenly stopped, grabbing Chupa's arm. "What is it?" Chupa asked, fully alert and scanning the darkened streets. "You don't hear her?" "Hear who?" Priest closed his eyes and seemed to be listening. "Rayn. We have to go back. Something's wrong," he finally said. Both blood drinkers turned around and hauled ass back to the sanctuary.

When they arrived, Chupa stopped his friend. "That was closed when we left," he said quietly, gesturing at the open door. "Shit! How do you want to do this?" Priest asked, his gaze piercing the dimly lit foyer. "We go in together on three," Chupa replied, raising his hand. Wordlessly, they counted to three and moved into the house. Finding nothing, they continued on until the reached the open door of Emma's chamber. Looking in, Chupa could see nothing amiss but he could smell blood.

"Rayn!" Priest called out in a hoarse whisper. No answer. Nodding at Chupa, he stepped into the room. He scanned the room slowly and his eyes widened when they fell on the two unmoving bodies on the floor in front of the fireplace. "They're over here," he called back to Chupa before vaulting over the sofa and landing on the floor next to Rayn. Less than two seconds later, Chupa was beside Emma. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her to the sofa. As he laid her down, she moaned softly. "Shhh," he murmured, lightly stroking her cheek, "you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." Her head rolled slightly to the side and he saw the wound on her throat. "She's been bitten," he growled, looking over at Priest. Priest, having lifted Rayn onto his lap, stared at Chupa. "How bad?" he asked, tilting Rayn's head to check for wounds. "It doesn't look too bad. Maybe her blood helped," Chupa replied, using the lapel of Emma's robe to wipe away the excess blood. "Rayn's clean. But if that wall's any pointer, she's going to have a bitch of headache," Priest said. Chupa didn't answer. "Chupa?" The big pureblood gasped loudly as he watched the soft flesh of Emma's throat knit itself back together. Her facial cuts were doing the same thing. Within moments, the only thing marring Emma's skin was smeared blood. "She healed, Priest. The wounds are gone," he finally said, turning to look at his companion. "Bloody hell!" Priest exclaimed, "What the hell are they?" "I don't know but I plan to find out," Chupa replied, a grim look on his face. And he would.

The first thing Rayn became aware of was the gentle hand on her throat. "Emma," she whispered hoarsely, trying to open her eyes. "Take it easy, little girl. She's all right," an accented voice told her. "You came," she sighed as her eyes opened to see Priest's smiling face. He nodded and helped her sit up. "What happened? Who did this to you?" he asked, still cradling her in his arms. "A vampire, I think. She was so strong. And she was nuttier than a Christmas fruitcake," Rayn told him, rubbing her left temple, "Kasha! She kept calling herself Kasha."

Chupa looked up, his blue eyes wide. "Yeah, that's Kasha, all right. But why would she attack them?" he wondered aloud. Priest shrugged slightly. "Hell if I know." Emma's whisper reached Chupa's ears. "Said Jirina stole her wish." He looked back down at her. "Jirina? Hell, she's been gone for nearly 40 years. Why would Kasha hold a grudge?" Priest spoke up. "The question is: why did she do that to Emma?" Emma answered both of their questions.

"Jirina is my mother."


	7. A Few Sparks

Chupa's blue eyes widened. "She is?" he asked, helping Emma sit upright. She nodded. "Did you know her?" He shrugged. "She ran with Rheinhardt for a while. I met her once or twice. She was pretty close with Verlaine though," he replied and then checked her over once more. Emma's slight smile made him stop. "I'm all right, Chupa. Completely healed," she murmured, lightly grasping his arm. "You sure? You looked half-dead when we found you." Emma nodded. "Just help me to my feet, would you?" A short laugh came from him. "No problem."

As Chupa helped Emma to her feet, Priest did the same for Rayn, keeping his arms around her waist. A soft smile crept across his face as she squirmed in his embrace. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I won't bite you." His smile faded when he saw the pained look in her eyes. "It's not that, Priest," she whispered back, "I'm not supposed to be in such close physical contact with you. I can get into a lot of trouble for it." He sighed and released her. "Then I don't want to get you into trouble." Rayn smiled tremulously at him, grateful that he understood.

"I suggest that you two pack your things. You won't be safe here anymore," Chupa announced, having a feeling that Emma would argue with the suggestion. He watched a cloud pass over Emma's face and then she sighed heavily. "St. Brigid's braids! I know that he's right. That's why I'm not going to argue with him, Rayn," she suddenly said, glancing at the younger woman. Rayn smiled slightly. "I was sure that you were," she admitted. Emma chuckled. "I'm not that hard-headed, am I?" With a rueful grin, Rayn nodded. "On occasion."

Priest cleared his throat to get their attention. "The haven, Chupa?" he asked, wondering if his companion was thinking the same thing he was. Chupa nodded. "Kasha won't set foot in the door. She's too afraid of Snowman." Rayn and Emma looked at him curiously. "Snowman?" Rayn asked, turning to Priest. "You'll understand when you meet him. Now go gather your things, little girl," he answered, lightly slapping her on the butt. She squeaked softly and carefully hurried out of the room. Priest grinned. "I'll keep an eye on her, Emma," he called out as he followed her out of the room. Emma only nodded and then shivered. She realized that she was alone with Chupa.

His long fingers gently brushed her cheek. "Are you sure that you're all right?" he asked her quietly. Blushing slightly, she breathed, "Of course. I'm just fine." She proved herself wrong by turning away from him and running right into the arm of the sofa. His soft chuckle didn't help her embarrassment.

She could feel his eyes on her as she moved around the room, packing the small suitcase that she'd brought with her. It wasn't that she didn't like him; she did. It was just the simple fact that she was forbidden to get emotionally or sexually involved with the subject of her task. And the sexual attraction was there. It was like a tangible substance when he was close to her. Emma sighed. Sometimes, her life was just too damn complicated by rules.

Chupa watched Emma's every move. There was a preternatural grace to her along with an indescribable something that he just couldn't put his finger on. But he had to admit that he liked it. He really liked it.


	8. Wishful Thinking

The quartet left Emma and Rayn's sanctuary, hurrying through the darkness. The two purebloods kept the women between them, their senses alert to any danger that might come.

Priest couldn't help but look at Rayn who was holding herself away from him. She was such a pretty little thing. For a moment, he allowed himself the fantasy of running his fingers through her short auburn-red curls and gently stroking her soft skin. A low growl from Chupa brought that little fantasy to an end, though. "Keep your mind on what you're doing, Priest," his friend told him quietly, his blue eyes serious. The redhead nodded and did just that.

Chupa was more than pleased at the way that Emma stayed close to his side. He glanced at her profile and was surprised to realize just how much she looked like Jirina. If his memory served, Jirina was harder looking where Emma was the epitome of soft womanhood. But he also knew that, when pressed, she could be just as hard as her mother had been.

"You doing all right?" he asked her softly, lightly resting his hand on her slender shoulder. Emma glanced up at him and nodded. "Just a bit tired," she murmured into his mind. He smiled. "We'll be there soon," he assured her, slipping his arm around her shoulder. His smile grew when she sighed softly and leaned into him. She felt good against his side.

Rayn sighed silently, cursing herself for even thinking that there could be anything between her and Priest. His smile made her insides quiver and it was a wonderful feeling. And the sound of his voice...she wouldn't even think about that. It sent too much heat through her. Truth be told, she wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around her again, but she knew what would happen if he held her again.

Beside her, Emma was trying desperately to figure out a way around the Mother's 'no intimacy' rule. But try as she might, nothing came to mind. The Mother was very particular about that rule. _"Intimacy with your subject will cloud your judgement and make you weak. You must be strong and your mind must be clear of useless emotions,"_ Emma had heard her say on more than one occasion. She couldn't help but wonder if the Mother had ever been attracted to anyone or if anyone had ever been attracted to Her, for that matter. The Mother was not an ugly woman. On the contrary, she was heart-stoppingly beautiful.

Thinking of such beauty made her think of her mother. While not the most loving creature in the worlds, Jirina had been an exemplary mother. She'd taught Emma to survive in both worlds and how to use the vampiric abilities that she'd been born with. Most importantly, she'd explained to Emma the difference between mere vampires and purebloods like herself. _"A pureblood is born in darkness and lives in it always. A vampire is like a parasite introduced to a host. They are not like us, nor will they ever be,"_ her mother's voice murmured from her memory.

Emma sighed and leaned against Chupa when he put his arm around her shoulder. To hell with the Mother, she was tired and needed the support.

The building they stopped in front of looked like all of the others on the street with the exception of the blackened windows. "Is this the place?" Rayn asked softly, barely glancing at Priest. "That it is," he replied, smiling at her.

Chupa pushed the door open and came face to face with a very worried Verlaine. "Where the hell have you been?" she demanded and then stopped short. She stared at Emma and Rayn. "Relax. They won't hurt you unless you try to hurt them," he told her, picking her up under the arms and bodily moving her out of the way. "This is bullshit, Chupa. You know better than this." "They've already had one run-in with Kasha tonight. I figured that they didn't need another one," he replied, glaring at her. Verlaine gasped. "I didn't know." Priest laughed. "How could you?"

As Verlaine watched them, she noticed that the taller of the two women looked very familiar. Then it hit her. "Jirina," she whispered in surprise. The blond turned her head. "No. I'm Emma, her daughter," she told Verlaine softly, her pale violet eyes dark with exhaustion. "You look so much like her. It's kind of spooky," Verlaine said apologetically. Emma shrugged. "I imagine that it would be. I'm sorry for any inconvenience our presence is causing." Verlaine shook her head. "For Jirina's daughter, it's no inconvenience," she murmured with a smile. Emma bowed her head. "We thank you," she murmured as Chupa took her hand and led her down a short hallway to a flight of stairs.

Priest kept his hand on Rayn's lower back, concerned that she wouldn't be able to make out the stairs. "It's all right, Priest," she murmured in his head as she cupped her right palm and held it at waist level. Her lips moved and a soft glow like candlelight appeared in her palm. "Thank you, Rayn," Emma murmured from ahead. "No problem," she replied.

At the bottom of the stairs, Chupa led them partway down a long hallway before stopping at a door. He opened it and said, "You can both stay in here. There are two beds and anything you might need. If you do need something, I'm on this side and Priest is on the other." As he spoke, he gestured to the doors on either side of the room.

Rayn and Emma carried their small cases in and set them down, looking around the lovely room. "Thank you, Chupa. This is very kind of you," Emma murmured, looking up at him. Rayn nodded. "We appreciate this a great deal," she murmured, trying not to look at Priest.

Chupa stepped closer to Emma and used his finger to tilt her chin up. "Get some rest," he ordered softly, smiling at her. "I will. Don't worry," she whispered, wishing for a moment that he would touch her face like he'd done earlier. He leaned down and whispered, "I don't mind worrying. You're worth it."

Emma felt her cheeks flame. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes and returned his smile.

"Sweet dreams, Rayn," Priest murmured, winking at her. Rayn blushed slightly and nodded. "And to you, Priest."

As the two purebloods left the room, both women wished that they weren't.


	9. Answers

Rayn was already asleep when Emma heard a soft knock on the door. Emma went to the door and called out softly, "Who is it?" From the other side, a quiet voice murmured, "Verlaine." Emma smiled slightly and opened the door. Verlaine stood there, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I was wondering if I could talk to you. About Jirina," Verlaine said softly, an almost shy smile on her face. "Of course. Please come in," Emma replied, stepping aside so she could enter. As Verlaine came in, she saw that Rayn was asleep. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that she was sleeping already," she apologized, biting her bottom lip. Emma shook her head. "Rayn's a rather deep sleeper. Our voices won't wake her." She gestured for Verlaine to sit down. As the petite redhead sat down, Emma took a seat across from her.

Verlaine was silent for a moment and then asked, "Jirina-is she still alive?" Emma's smile broadened. "The last time I saw her, she was quite well. And that was only a few days ago. For as long as I can remember, she's looked the same so I'm fairly sure that she hasn't changed since you saw her," she told the pureblood. Verlaine smiled. "I always envied her. So beautiful and strong. She was cold sometimes, though, and before she left Rheinhardt, there was a hardness to her."

Emma tilted her head slightly. "Chupa mentioned this Rheinhardt. Who was he?" she asked Verlaine. The woman smiled. "A pureblood that your mother hooked up with nearly 50 years ago. He loved her. Well, he loved her inasmuch as he was capable. He's a little cold sometimes, too." Emma nodded in understanding. "Mother is still that way. Every now and again, it's as if something inside of her turns to ice. She doesn't talk about it. I learned very young not to ask why," Emma said, her smile turning sad. Verlaine reached over and touched Emma's hand. "They're both good people in their own way. But your mother was simply awesome. Did she ever tell you why she left here?" Emma shook her head. "She rarely even mentions Prague. But she was more than a little upset when she heard that the Mother was sending me here," she replied, looking thoughtful. She shifted in her seat and gave Verlaine a direct look. "What happened during the last few days that she was here? Do you have any idea?" she asked curiously, suddenly eager to get any insight into her mother.

Verlaine thought for a few moments. "The only thing I really know about was her fight with Rheinhardt. Blood spilled during that one and it surprised us all. He was angry because Jirina was hunting a great deal more than usual and wouldn't tell him why. That's what the fight was about. He thought she was keeping some kind of secret from him and he didn't like it. To him, keeping a secret was the same as lying and he couldn't abide either. What I remember the most clearly is seeing Jirina nearly slit his throat. I never thought that she would attack him that way. None of us did. And there was something that she screamed at him, something about the effect of the hunger. I couldn't make out all of it, but it stopped Rheinhardt in his tracks. That's when Jirina nailed him and it took me, Lighthammer, Snowman and Assad to pull her off of him. The next night, she was gone. It was as if she'd never even been here," Verlaine recounted, her dark eyes sad.

Emma's mind whirled with these new facts. There was something in them that she should've been able to see but it wasn't clear enough.

"How long ago was this?" Emma questioned softly, not looking at Verlaine. The other woman looked thoughtful. "Exactly 40 years. Why?" That suddenly cleared up everything for Emma. She leaned her head on the back of the chair. "I was born 39 1/2 years ago, only a few months after the Mother gave her the gift. She left Prague because she was carrying me," Emma murmured, turning tired eyes on Verlaine. A soft gasp escaped the petite pureblood. "Then that can mean only one thing. Rheinhardt is your father," she exclaimed in a low voice. "So why didn't she ever tell me?" Emma whispered, her pale eyes darkening. "I wish I knew, Emma. I really do," Verlaine told her softly as she gently squeezed the younger woman's hand. "Neither do I. But I plan to find out."

Verlaine could tell by the look on Emma's face that she was surprised by everything that she had told her. "I'm going to go. I think I've disturbed you enough tonight," she said softly, getting to her feet. "You don't have to go," Emma replied, smiling slightly. "Yes, I do. You need rest. Besides, we'll have plenty of time to talk later. Good night, Emma," Verlaine murmured as she went to the door and left the room.

After Verlaine had left, Emma turned the lights out one by one and climbed into bed. She laid in the darkness and thought about everything that Verlaine had told her. She couldn't grasp the fact that her mother had simply abandoned her father, never even telling him about her. While it was like her mother to do something like that, she never imagined that she would.

Closing her eyes, she opened her mind. "_We need to talk_," she telepathically called out to her mother. It took her mother a few moments to answer. _"Is there a problem with your task? Is everything all right?"_ she heard her mother's voice say in her mind. _"I want to know about Rheinhardt. I **need** to know about Kasha on the off chance that she comes after me again."_ Emma could hear her mother gasp. _"I thought that she'd be dead by now. Are you all right?" "I healed just fine. Why does she hate you so?_" she answered, instinctively knowing that her mother was shielding part of her mind. _"There's no telling. She always was a nutfuck wackjob about as grounded as a free pigeon. If she comes near you again, call to me. I'll take care of it,"_ her mother told her, _"I need to go now, Emma. Be careful and stick to your task. And remember, do not tell Chupa why he was chosen for the gift."_ Emma sighed. _"I won't tell him. Be well, Mother." "And the same to you, little one."_ With a whisper of a breath, her mother's presence was gone.

Emma snuggled under the blankets and started to relax. She could feel the sun coming up and wanted to be asleep before it was full in the sky. Her last waking thought was that her life was more complicated than ever. She couldn't help but wish it wasn't.


	10. The Warning

_Just before nightfall_

Emma was lost in the dream.

_

* * *

__The light and warmth of a spring day surrounded her and she wasn't alone. Chupa was there in the garden with her. She could see him, his blue eyes twinkling in the bright sunlight. There was a smile on his face as he beckoned her to him. Playfully, she shook her head and stuck her tongue out at him. With a soft growl, he began to chase her around the small statues that dotted the open areas of the garden. Laughing gaily, she ran from him, occasionally letting him get close and then moving away from him again. _

He finally caught her around the waist, swinging her gently in a circle. When he set her down, she turned and hugged him tightly. "It was worth it, wasn't it?" she asked him, looking into his deep blue eyes. "More than you know," Chupa whispered, lightly rubbing his nose against hers as he wrapped his muscular arms around her and held her close. Emma gave him a brilliant smile. "I'm so glad you came with me," she murmured, stroking his cheek. "I am too," he replied softly, leaning down further. His lips brushed against hers, the touch as soft as a butterfly's wings. A soft whimper escaped Emma as Chupa kissed her deeply. Without a thought, she kissed him back with all of the passion and longing that she held inside. With each teasing sweep of his tongue in her mouth, heat rippled through her body. The mere touch of his skin under her hands made her nerves spark wildly. Her fingers lightly stroked the hard muscles of his back as her body pressed against his. She loved the delicious heat of him that seeped through her clothes, the gentle warmth of his strong arms encircling her. She loved him.

A moment later, dark clouds filled the sky and thunder rolled in the air. They parted and Emma's pale eyes watched the sky fearfully as the air thickened around them. When she looked at Chupa once more, horror filled her eyes. Flecks of his skin began to float away from his face, hands and arms. "Chupa," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. He looked back at her, those beautiful pools of deep blue filled with sadness. She reached for him as more of him disintegrated. "No," she cried out, trying to touch him but finding herself unable to reach him. "Please, no. Chupa!"

A split second later, a shaft of brilliant sunlight broke through the clouds and covered him. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees as he began to burn. With agonizingly pain-filled eyes, he raised his hand and reached toward Emma. "Help me, Emma. Don't let me die this way," he gasped as his hand slowly turned to dust. The wind rose, sweeping ashes through the air until nothing of Chupa remained. Emma fell to her knees and screamed.

"Chupa!"

* * *

Lost in thought as he passed Emma and Rayn's door, Chupa was jerked from his reverie by Emma's scream. The door, still locked, splintered and flew open under the force of his booted foot. He ran into the room and went straight to Emma. Shaking her, he yelled, "Emma, wake up! It's all right!" When her eyes opened, he was relieved but bothered by the tears and pain he saw in the violet orbs. She stared at him for a moment, her chest heaving with each breath. Without a word, she flung her arms around him, clutching at him as if she were afraid he'd vanish.

Holding her close to him, he rocked her slowly, one hand tenderly caressing her hair. "Shh. It's all right, Emma. It was only a dream," he murmured in a soothing tone. Chupa could feel her body shaking as she sobbed. "It's all right. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe."

Behind him, Rayn, Priest and Verlaine appeared in the doorway. "Is she all right?" Rayn asked, rushing in and stopping beside Chupa. "I don't know," Chupa answered, glancing at her, "I was passing the door and she screamed my name. I broke the door down and came in. It took me a few seconds to wake her and when she did, she was crying." Rayn looked at Emma with concerned eyes. She had a strong feeling that she knew why Emma had screamed. The older woman had seen something that terrified her.

"Is it getting warmer in here?" Verlaine suddenly asked, her eyes scanning the room. Rayn turned to look at her and noticed the small lick of flame among the kindling in the fireplace. "Get back to the door, Verlaine! Now!" she ordered, watching with wide eyes as the flame grew. Verlaine backed toward the door. In a great rush of heat, a pillar of flames burst out of the fireplace. It shimmered in the air, never touching the carpeted floor. _"Your task is not complete,"_ came a husky female voice from within the flames, _"You know now the price of disobedience. That which you love most will be destroyed because of your misbehavior. Remember this, Emma Kindheart, for you have been warned."_ Just as quickly as it appeared, the pillar of flames vanished, the kindling in the fireplace cold once again.

When Rayn turned back to Emma and Chupa, she was stunned by the look in her friend's eyes. It was a mixture of fear, sadness and something else. Emma's eyes were filled with hatred, an emotion that she never showed. Rayn watched as Emma pulled back from Chupa's embrace, her violet eyes hard and cold.

Emma slipped out of the bed and crossed the room, stopping in front of the fireplace. "It was a dream. Nothing more," she whispered, her eyes closed. In her mind, she heard her mother's voice whispering. "_What's happened? Why is the Mother so angry?_" Telepathically, Emma replied, "_I dreamt of Chupa. It was only a dream." "You must guard against her, Emma. She's just waiting for you to make a mistake. Be careful."_ Aloud, Emma murmured, "Don't worry about me, Mama. I will be. She had best do the same."

"What was that?" Priest asked, peeking around the splintered door. "_That_ was the Mother delivering a warning," Rayn answered, glancing at him, "Emma, is everything all right?" She didn't answer. "Emma?" When she turned to look at Rayn, her face was calm and serene. "It's okay, Rayn. I'm fine now." "Are you sure? You don't look fine," Chupa commented from behind her. Emma turned to find him standing close. "I'll get over it," she replied, giving him a weak smile. He reached out a hand to touch her face, his muscles clenching when he saw her flinch. "I'll be down the hall," he told her, turning and striding out of the room. Verlaine looked back at her once before following the tall pureblood.

Once alone, Rayn lightly touched Emma's shoulder. "What happened?" she whispered as tears filled Emma's eyes again. "I was dreaming and Chupa was kissing me. And then he was coming apart and burning. I couldn't help him, Rayn. I couldn't help him and the light burned him to ashes," Emma answered in a soft whisper as tears streaked down her cheeks. "Oh God. You love him, don't you?" the younger woman murmured, looking into Emma's pale purple eyes. "I don't-I'm not sure, but, God help me, I think so," was all her companion could say before she broke down and cried harder.

Rayn hugged Emma close. She understood exactly how Emma felt. What she herself felt for Priest was tearing her apart too.


End file.
